The Pride and The Prejudice
by Jessies Dream
Summary: It is the year 1812, when standards and status meant everything. Our story starts in Galbadia at the home of the Caraways, where news of a new arrival taking ownership of the great Galbadia Hall has caused a stir in the household..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Some of the characters and places belong to Squaresoft. The story itself has been based on 'Jane Austen's – Pride and Prejudice'.

**Authors Note:** This idea has been going round in my head for a while and I felt that I could no longer keep this story to myself. I just hope that you will enjoy this.

The year is 1812 when standards and status were very important. Our story begins in Galbadia at the family estate of the Caraway's. Their house was set within ten acres of arable land and five miles away from the town itself.

* * *

**The Pride and The Prejudice**

**Chapter One**

As he looked out of his study window, Fury Caraway watched his daughter Rinoa or Rinny, as she was called by her family, walk back to the house after her early morning stroll. The bottom of her long beige skirt was once again wet from the dew covering the wet grass. But he could not scold her for something so trivial as a wet skirt, much to his wife's displeasure. He often referred to his Rinny as being the most quick-witted and level headed of all his five daughters. Who else would help him keep up with the affairs of his estate, when his wife Julia had shown little interest in the day-to-day running of such things. She considered it more than enough running the household staff and raising five daughters, instead leaving the business side to her husband. He sighed as he turned his attention once again to the accounts in front of him. Although they would live quite comfortably on the earnings from the estate while he was still alive. His heart weighed heavy with the problem of what would happen after his passing. Without the blessing of a son to pass his estate on to and the inability of the law allowing him to pass it on to his wife or daughters. What could he do? He had set some money aside each year in a trust, but that would not keep them as they had been accustomed. He stared down at the books in front of him lost in thought, whilst his quill feather pen remained in the inkwell.

As Rinoa entered the kitchen doorway, wiping her feet on the straw mat. Mrs Higgins, who had been the family housekeeper these last twenty years said to her

"Oh Miss Rinoa, breakfast is already set on the dining table. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did indeed Mrs Higgins, it's so refreshing to get out and build up an appetite before breakfast. I only went as far as the orchard and wished I had taken a basket to gather the apples that have fallen."

"I will get the Kiros twins to go down there with the cart after breakfast. They need to get the fruit collected before the winds blow through and ruin the whole crop. Here let me take your coat and hang it up for you," said Mrs Higgins.

"Thank you," replied Rinoa.

As she removed her coat and passed it to the housekeeper. Leaving the kitchen and entering the hallway. She stopped outside of her fathers study and tapped the door once.

"You can come in Rinny!"

Opening the door smiling she replied "Father it never ceases to amaze me that you know who is at your door before it has even been opened."

"That is because I can tell from each and everyone' knock who it is. Quistis always gently taps the door twice and says Father before entering. Marianne spends most of her time at that piano, trying to play and rarely ever ventures to my study. Alison and Selphie are usually so busy giggling or arguing before they even reach the door to knock. Your Mother, Mrs Caraway just usually barges in here, where as you my dear Rinny knock once and then actually wait for me to ask you to come in. I must say that you only ever come in here for a good reason. What is it?" Asked her Father.

"Well the apples are ready in the orchard, so Mrs Higgins will organize the Kiros twins to go down there with the cart later on this morning. Oh and of course breakfast has been set on the table if your ready father," said Rinoa.

"Yes, I will be through in a few minutes….Good news about the apples though."

Seeing the books on his desk she asked "Do you need my assistance before breakfast?"

"No not at the moment. You go and get your breakfast for I know how hungry you get after you have been on one of your walks. But for heavens sake don't let your Mother see your skirt or all hell will be released."

Rinoa laughed and replied while going out the door "I will try not to".

As Rinoa returned to the dining room, her sister Quistis was already seated at the table. Spotting Rinoa she said

"Oh Rinny sit down quickly. Mother is on a rampage. She is trying to get Allie and Selphie down in time for breakfast."

Taking her seat next to her eldest sister of only one year. Rinoa placed some of the cooked bacon onto her plate along with two slices of freshly cooked and buttered bread. Picking up the egg that had been hard boiled for her. (She never did like the consistency of a runny egg.) She proceeded to remove the shell and slice it onto her plate.

"What have they done this time?" Asked Rinoa.

"Staying up all hours giggling into the night and then of course they don't want to get up with the rest of us." Said Quistis, as she delicately ate the contents of her egg with a small teaspoon and nibbled occasionally on a slice of bread.

Rinoa replied, "Those two really are nothing but trouble. They will be the downfall of us all if they keep carrying on like this"

Just then the door opened and Marianne entered carrying a music book in her hand.

"I need to practice this piece again, but it is proving most difficult with all the noise and interruptions all the time," said Marianne.

"Good morning Marianne, I'm sure you will be able to master the piece in time for the Autumn Festival Party," said Quistis as she tried to lighten her unhappy sisters mood.

Marianne replied, "It is less than a week away and besides I do not see the point to all these set meals. Especially, when I could be playing."

Rinoa said, " Oh Marianne, we do have to eat. You should be grateful that our Mother can play a piano, otherwise I do not think that we would have been allowed one inside the house. Especially when Father is working hard in his study and requires his peace and quiet."

Marianne sat down at the table next to Rinoa. Placing a single slice of bread and a single slice of bacon on her plate she said

"I say that we should only eat when we are hungry and not when we have to."

As she took a bite out of her bread, Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other. Sometimes it was just impossible trying to get any form of sense from Marianne, when she was like this.

The silence of the dining room was broken by their Mother ushering in the two youngest sisters. It was hard to believe that Alison was indeed a year older than her fifteen year old sister Selphie, as both of them acted the same. Being driven by the youngest into doing anything stupid and silly. In today's terms, they would be considered party girls. In 1812 Galbadia they were just called by their Mother 'full of spirit and energy'.

Selphie said to her Mother

"Are we really going to go into town after breakfast and look for a new bonnet?"

Their Mother replied," Yes didn't I say only a few minutes ago whilst we were upstairs? Really child, you should take more notice of your surroundings, otherwise one of these days you will miss something really important."

"Good morning Mother are you well?" Asked Quistis, fully aware that their Mother needed a distraction from their boisterous sisters.

As Julia Caraway sat down at the top of the table next to Quistis she replied

"Yes Quistis, I am quite well, although I feel a slight headache starting from this morning. Although I am sure it will indeed pass after visiting the town. We shall all go after breakfast."

"Will we be walking Mother?" Asked Rinoa.

"Oh heavens no child. Unlike you who seems to behave more like a servant by walking everywhere, than a daughter of a substantial landowner. We will take the carriage and I hope you will put on a clean skirt before we leave, as I dare say that the one you wear now is once again well beyond the term of clean."

As she looked at her daughter Rinoa, Mrs Higgins came in and said to Mrs Caraway

"Excuse me for disturbing your breakfast ma'am, but Mrs Pope is here to see you."

"This is unusual for Adele to call so early. Tell her I will be straight there."

With that Mrs Higgins left the room, while Mrs Caraway rose from her seat and followed in the footsteps of the housekeeper.

It wasn't long before Julia Caraway could be heard in the hallway asking Mrs Higgins where her husband Mr Caraway was. After being told that he was still in his study she went straight to his door and opened it, making him jump out of his chair.

"Oh Mr Caraway, have you heard the news?"

"What news? What has happened that has made you so excited?" He asked.

The daughters hearing all the commotion headed out of the dining room and stood near the doorway of their Fathers study.

"Galbadia Hall has finally been sold to a wealthy gentleman from Deling and that he will be attending the Autumn Festival Party this very week. I am told that he has an income of five thousand gil!" Said Julia Caraway.

"And why does this news warrant you bursting in my study like this?"

"You must go there today and welcome him to the town. Then you can introduce him to our daughters at the party and he may fall in love with one of them. Oh come on Mr Caraway, there are hardly enough eligible men here in Galbadia that are suitable for our daughters."

" I do not see the need for me to go down there today," said Mr Caraway.

"Oh really Mr Caraway, do you have no care for our daughters happiness?" She asked.

"Yes of course I do. But I do not see the need to go there today, when I have already visited him yesterday and invited him to call on us at any time."

"I'm sure you do this just to tease me Mr Caraway," she said.

She turned to see their daughters standing behind her. Ushering them back along the hallway she said

"Oh come on we must get into town and get you all some new dresses, for we need to impress our new wealthy landowner. Mrs Higgins ask Peterson to bring the carriage round"

With that Rinoa headed back up the stairs to change her skirt, while the others headed for their coats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters and places belong to Squaresoft. The story itself has been based on 'Jane Austen's – Pride and Prejudice'.**

**Authors Note: Apologies to all that have been waiting for this next chapter and thank you to the reviews so far. (Death of a previous computer caused the costly delay) Back to the story… It's time for the Caraways to go to town, but who said that the heroine always wins?**

**I hope you enjoy. JD**

* * *

**The Pride and The Prejudice**

**Chapter Two**

The ride into town was full of bubbling excitement and the topic of conversation was a combination of the forthcoming 'Autumn Festival Party', which was to be held this very Friday at the Galbadia Church Hall and of course the new owner of the Great Galbadia Hall itself. With only three days left to go before the party, the prospect of purchasing new outfits was very much on the mind of Julia Caraway.

As the Caraway carriage pulled outside the millers shop, the notice board placed outside could be quite easily read

'Mrs Valesca fine hats and dresses for young ladies, silk ribbons and materials…..

Seamstress by appointment.'

After being assisted down from the carriage by Peterson. Julia Caraway and her five daughters made their way inside Mrs Valesca shop.

"Oh good morning Mrs Caraway, Miss Quistis, Miss Rinoa and the young ladies too. How lovely to see you and your daughters on this fine autumn morning."

"Good morning to you Mrs Valesca', said Julia Caraway.

"Good morning", replied both Quistis and Rinoa.

A giggled "Good Morning" came from Selphie and Alison.

While Marianne seemed to just mumble her good morning, as she was making it plainly obvious that she much preferred to be in the music shop next door. As her mother glanced at her, she decided to come out with one of her inappropriate speeches.

"New dresses and bonnets are just an extravagance, especially when the money could be better spent on food and clothing for the poor and needy."

"Oh heavens child, as you obviously have no need for a new dress! Your time would be better spent doing something useful. Go next door to the music shop and pick up some music sheets for me", said Julia Caraway.

With a smile on her face Marianne said "Yes Mother", as she made her way out of Mrs Valesca.

"So Mrs Caraway, what can I do for you today?" Asked Mrs Valesca.

Turning back to face the dressmaker, Julia Caraway replied

"I would like to purchase new dresses for my two eldest daughters for the coming 'Autumn Festival Party'."

"Mother please, I really do not require a new dress for the festival, as I can quite easily wear one that I have already", said Rinoa.

"Nor do I Mother, really I don't", stated Quistis.

"What nonsense, of course you need new dresses!" Said their Mother.

"Can you show me the dresses you have?" Asked Mrs Caraway.

"Oh my goodness, Mrs Caraway. All my dresses but one have already been purchased and I know that I would not be able to make one let alone two quality dresses in such a short time. The only dress I have is one that was three quarters made before the order was cancelled. I can show this to you?"

"Mrs Valesca, I do not usually purchase seconds, but I am curious to see it."

"I will go and fetch it now", said Mrs Valesca and so she disappeared into the back of the shop.

When Mrs Valesca returned she was carrying a creamy yellow garment. As she held the dress up, they could see that although the dress was straight. The ribbon accessories around the waist could be tied to show a slim waistline. But it was the heart shaped neckline that made the dress stand out.

"Oh Mother isn't it beautiful", said Quistis.

Julia Caraway viewed the dress and replied "Indeed".

"I think it would suit Miss Quistis and her fair complexion very well. Would you care to try the garment for size?" Asked Mrs Valesca.

"Mother may I?" Asked Quistis.

Julia Caraway gave her permission so that Quistis then followed MrsValesca to the fitting and changing room that was located behind the counter. Rinoa decided that while she anxiously awaited her sister's return, she would amuse herself by viewing the beautiful silk ribbons that were wound and packed in a wicker basket on the counter top. Selphie and Alison, however, were giggling as they busily tried on all of the bonnets in the shop. They only stopped when their mother had approached and told them to stop being so silly and make a decision before Mrs Valesca returns, otherwise no new bonnets would be purchased today. Needless to say Rinoa could not understand why their mother had agreed to buy them one in the first place and could only come to the conclusion it was to bribe them into conducting themselves like young ladies.

Rinoa redirected her vision back to the counter when she heard the footsteps of her sister Quistis returning to the shop wearing the dress. One could have easily been mistaken and thought that this dress had been made for her. She looked truly amazing, which both her Mother and Rinoa agreed. After a conversation between Mrs Valesca and Mrs Caraway confirming that the dress could be completed and delivered to the Caraway residence on the Friday morning. The purchase was made and despite the protests made by Rinoa that she didn't need a new dress to attract a husband. Her measurements were taken and Mrs Valesca had agreed to design and create a suitable dress in a sky blue silk, but would require a further fitting before completion, of which Rinoa had reluctantly agreed to return to the shop in seven days time.

With two new bonnets and a collection of ribbons purchased. The Caraway's finally departed the shop and headed back to the awaiting carriage. As they expected Marianne to still be in the music shop, they were pleasantly surprised to see that she was already sitting in the carriage studying some music sheets. Taking their seats the carriage headed back to their home.

As the carriage turned into the gated entrance and traveled along the gravel drive of 'Manor Farm'. It passed the heavily laden chestnut trees on either side of the drive, each one appeared to be ready to bear their harvest. The carriage made its way a little further before it turned the corner and then the occupants of the carriage could clearly see the manor house in all its glory. It was a delightful property the colour of sandstone, yet the nine large white windows at the front of the house made it appear lighter. Stopping outside the large black front door that had been set in the center of the building. Peterson stepped down from the carriage driving seat and moved the step into place before he opened the door. As Mrs Caraway stepped down a few drops of rain started to fall and so she headed for the protection of the pillared balcony that covered the doorway. However, Mrs Higgins the housekeeper had heard the carriage arrive and so she had already opened the door.

"Did you have a pleasant trip into town Mrs Caraway?"

"I did indeed Mrs Higgins and now I am completely exhausted and in need of refreshment." Replied Mrs Caraway.

"I'll arrange some tea for you immediately. Would you like this brought to the parlor?" Asked Mrs Higgins.

"That would be lovely, thank you Mrs Higgins."

So while Mrs Higgins headed to the kitchen to arrange the tea. Julia Caraway and her daughters made their way to the parlor, where they could sit down and relax while enjoying the afternoon.

When Mrs Higgins and Clara the maid carried the tea trays into the parlor. They glanced around the room and saw that Julia Caraway had already got her feet resting on a footstool and was already dozing as she leaned in one corner of the two settees' that furnished the large room. Rinoa and Quistis were sitting comfortably together on the opposite settee, while Marianne sat at the corner table, as per usual studying the new music sheets she had purchased from the town. Selphie and Alison were sitting on the floor going through a basket full of ribbons, trying to find something extra to add to their new bonnets that their mother had purchased for them.

"Thank you Mrs Higgins, Clara, you can put the tea here," said Quistis, as she gestured towards the large oval oak table in front of them.

"Very good Miss," said Mrs Higgins as she and Clara put the trays down, curtsied and left the room.

As the afternoon slipped away with a mixture of slumber, reading and embroidery. The ladies of the Caraway household made their way to the dining room after Mrs Higgins had informed them that dinner was now ready to be served. When they entered the room both Quistis and Rinoa were both surprised to see their Father who normally was always last to arrive, was already seated at the table.

"Good evening Father, have you had a pleasant day?" Asked Rinoa.

"Yes, good evening Rinoa. I have indeed had a pleasant day. The apples from the orchard have all been safely gathered in, thanks to your good observation my dear. Although I am sure that the Kiros twins have eaten as many apples as they have tried to pick. Both of them now are in bed with a complaint of the stomach. But I must say that they have earned what they have eaten, for the harvest was good indeed. Somehow, I do not think that apples will be on their minds or plates for a little while." Fury Caraway chuckled.

"Oh Father!" Said Rinoa, as she couldn't help but let out a small laugh with a smile.

"But I have of course forgot to ask, was your trip into town successful?" Asked their Father.

This time it was their Mother who replied.

"Oh My dear Mr Caraway you should see the dress I have purchased for our beautiful Quistis. It will make her stand out in a crowd and I am sure make the new owner of 'Galbadia Hall' fall madly in love with her."

"Mother really I do not think that this is likely to happen. I am sure he would have his choice from his hometown of Deling, for they would surely be within his circle of society," protested Quistis.

"Nonsense child! None of those ladies from Deling would have your charm or beauty. Mrs Pope has already confirmed that he is a single man without a current attachment. So I believe that you will indeed catch his eye at the 'Autumn Festival Party!' Replied her Mother.

Quistis looked to her sister Rinoa, who just lightly rolled her eyes. Sometimes there was no point in trying to persuade their Mother. It was best to just agree with her, but to say that they were not excited was an understatement. Someone new to the area would cause a great stir indeed and they could not wait to be introduced and see this new gentleman for themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was slow and boring, but I wanted to give a bit of backbone to the story and of course the new dress to Quistis and not our heroine Rinoa. But there is a good reason behind this. Next chapter will be the festival …JD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters and places belong to Squaresoft. The story itself has been based on 'Jane Austen's – Pride and Prejudice'.**

**Authors Note: A big thank you to the people that have reviewed so far. You guys keep me going! And a big thank you to those that have this marked for story alert…I'm touched! Enough of my babbling…its time for the festival party!**

**I hope you enjoy. JD**

* * *

**The Pride and The Prejudice**

**Chapter Three**

Friday morning had finally arrived at 'Manor Farm', yet still the days leading up to the 'Autumn Festival Party' remained the main topic of conversation, much to Mr Caraway's dismay. Seeking refuge in his study at the first opportunity and leaving only breakfast and dinner the only time that he could not escape the constant twittering from his wife and siblings. Now it was the morning of the actual event itself, he could not wait for it to be over and done with. Then perhaps his two youngest daughters would then find another subject for their frivolous behavior and non-stop chatter. Shaking his head as he turned in his chair to look out of his study window. The leaves on the trees had only just begun to change to the warm colours of autumn. Yet some had already been forced to give up their leaves by the northeasterly wind that had blown through Galbadia. As Rinoa passed by his window giving him a smile and a wave, she set off once again for one of her usual early morning walks before breakfast.

She knew that he would be sitting in his study, such was his routine, and it had now almost become a ritual. But like him seeking refuge in his study, she in turn seeked the freedom of the open countryside. After smiling and waving her greeting to her father, she had decided to set off towards the town and admire the trees that lined the road. They always appeared stunning at this time of year and you could not appreciate them properly, when riding in a carriage. Stopping frequently along the road as she tried to identify a particular birds song or an insect that she had seen on a leaf. It was during such an investigation that Rinoa was startled when two men on horseback rode past her at such speed, that she was forced to take cover amongst the nearest hedgerow.

The two riders reduced their pace, as one of the men said to the other

"Should we not stop and see if the young lady is hurt?"

Turning quickly to see her removing herself from the hedge, he replied

"She is fine. Come we do not have time for country girls."

With that said, the two riders continued on their journey.

The shock of the incident was nothing in comparison to their lack of consideration for her well-being. Now with her shawl as well as her pride ruined. She could do nothing apart from walk back towards her home.

When Rinoa returned she found the Caraway house filled with great excitement, for they had taken delivery of Quistis' much awaited new dress. Their mother had insisted that she try it on again immediately to ensure that the alterations made were correct. Making the courier who had delivered it wait, in case he needed to return it once again to Mrs Valescas. As her mother and Quistis made their way up the staircase, Julia Caraway caught sight of Rinoa's disheveled appearance and asked

"Goodness child what have you been doing?"

Removing the shawl that she had been wearing and seeing that it was covered with leaves and pieces of twig that she had acquired from the hedgerow.

"Avoiding two gentlemen on horseback who were both riding at speed and had no regard for anyone but themselves. I was forced by their actions to take cover in a nearby hedge or risk being struck down by one of their horses. Although, from their behavior, I do not think the term gentlemen describes them at all," said Rinoa.

"Perhaps they did not see you in their haste," offered Quistis.

"I do not believe that is the case, for they slowed down only for a moment and I quite clearly heard the fair haired of the two say that he wanted to stop. But, his dark haired companion wished to continue their journey saying that they did not have time for country girls," said Rinoa.

Selphie asked, " Oh Rinoa, were you able to see if the two gentlemen were handsome?

"What sort of a question is that child?" Asked their mother.

Marianne offered, "A person can only be deemed handsome if"

Selphie interrupted by saying, "Oh shut up Marianne, no-one is interested in your dictionary definitions, and besides we are so short of handsome gentlemen. Perhaps they will attend the festival this evening, wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Ooh yes, and then you could dance with them and fall in love," said Alison.

"Really Alison! I fail to understand where you obtain these ideas of fantasy, for you surely have not listened to a word I have spoken. There was no time to notice if they were or were not handsome and from what I have seen of them, I think they would believe themselves too grand for our festival to attend." Stated Rinoa.

"And why would handsome young gentlemen not attend, when it is one of the most talked about festivals in the county? Especially when the new owner of 'Galbadia Hall' himself will be attending and I am sure he would have invited his associates from Deling," said their mother.

When Quistis caught sight of something on Rinoa's hand she said

"Rinoa there is blood on your hand?"

Looking first to her hand and then back to her sister. Rinoa replied,

" It is nothing more than a scratch from the brambles, but I fear that my pride has been hurt more."

"Rinoa ask Mrs Higgins to look at that before it becomes infected." Turning then to Quistis their mother continued, "Now hurry up Quistis, for we do not have all day and you need to try on your dress."

"Yes mother", replied Quistis, as she headed towards her bedroom with her mother following closely behind.

Rinoa looked at her scratched hand once again and sighed, before heading to the kitchen to find Mrs Higgins.

The rest of the day had run quite smoothly, despite all the quibbling and giggling between Alison and Selphie, which was not unusual. But the time had come for them to take the family carriage into town and attend the 'Autumn Festival Party'.

Quistis of course looked very elegant in her new dress in fact it highlighted her already existing beauty. Yet despite her quiet shy nature, she was honestly looking forward to attending the festival. As she checked the front of the dress, once again convinced that she was displaying way too much cleavage to feel comfortable. If only she could have worn one of her other dresses. When she looked back up she saw Rinoa smiling at her from the seat opposite. Returning only a halfhearted smile, for she felt guilty that her sister had not also obtained something new to wear. Instead she had chosen her favorite oatmeal dress, with its simple square cut neckline, straight sides and a slight pleating of the skirt that ran to her ankles. Despite its plainness, Rinoa made it look beautiful.

Looking next to her sisters Alison and Selphie, as they sat next to Rinoa. Dressed almost identically in their white and lilac floral print dresses. Their new bonnets had been made to match quite well with the addition of ribbons and flowers. Both sat unusually quiet for once and obeyed their father's request for peace at least during the journey. No doubt they would make up for the silence when they arrived, for they looked fit to burst as they held in their excitement.

Only their sister Marianne looked out of place as she sat at the end of the seat holding a few sheets of paper and a pencil. She did not like to participate in these festivals, for she did not like to dance. Preferring instead to sit or stand near to the musicians in the hope of obtaining the names of the pieces being played and then acquiring the sheet music at a later date.

Quistis turned slightly so that she could glance at her mother as she sat next to her. She looked very handsome indeed. Dressed in her two-tone dress with its burgundy bust and cream coloured skirt. Completing her outfit was a single ostrich feather coloured to match her dress and set in her platted and tied back hair.

Finally their father sat next to their mother, dressed in his fine beige trousers, crisp white shirt that was covered by his black waistcoat. The three silver buttons down the front had been polished along with his silver pocket watch that was only just visible by the chain hanging from his top pocket. Unlike their mother who was holding her cream shawl, he had opted to wear his matching black jacket. Quistis could only dream of ever meeting a man like her father. But her thoughts were soon interrupted, when the carriages rhythmic movement had come to an end and the door opened by Peterson.

Taking a breathe of the fine autumn air as he stepped from the carriage. That simple action itself helped to clear his mind from his earlier concerns, as he offered a hand to escort his wife Julia down to the ground beside him. With their children following behind, they made their way towards the large double doors of the Galbadia Church Hall, where one Gias Potts stood on guard outside.

"Lovely evening Mr Caraway, Mrs Caraway," he said as he opened the doors and let the sound of the music inside hit their ears.

"Yes it is Potts, but we don't usually have a man on the door," replied Mr Caraway.

"No sir, but Lord Loire insisted that I greet the new owner of 'Galbadia Hall' and his guests when they arrive and then escort them into the festival."

"Well your doing an excellent job Potts, so I'll be sure to let Lord Loire know when I see him." Stated Mr Caraway.

"Thank you sir,' he replied as they walked past him.

No mistake, the Church Hall had been lavishly decorated this year. Great floral displays had been placed around the large room, with a corner set aside with tables filled with pastries, cakes and gathered fruits. Not to mention the bottles of wine, a keg or two of ale and a large silver bowl filled with fruit punch. The chairs and benches that normally filled the hall had been placed along the two long walls, to allow a weary dancer rest from the festivities under the corn dollies dressing each wall. Lastly, the musicians played on their violas and flutes, cello and piano at the very top of the hall. It was a splendid sight indeed.

While Mr and Mrs Caraway greeted their friends and acquaintances. Alison and Selphie made haste to the dance floor by first passing their new forgotten bonnets to a protesting Marianne and then acquiring two willing dancing partners on their way. Marianne took the bonnets with a disgruntled look on her face and making her way towards the musicians, found herself a seat and placed the two bonnets under the protection of the chair. Thinking '_It would not be my fault if someone steps on them, in fact serve them right if they do!'_ With nothing more than a quick fleeting glance towards the dancers, Marianne redirected her attention towards the musicians pencil and paper at the ready.

Meanwhile Quistis's anxious look did not go unnoticed despite her attempts to try and appear happy. Rinoa knew her sister well enough to know that she felt uneasy. The simple grip on her arm had got tighter since they entered the hall.

"Quistis, do not worry so, for these are all friends that we are acquainted with and they will only see you in a beautiful dress," offered Rinoa.

"That is the trouble. I don't you see this dress is too beautiful and I fear that I am greatly overdressed for this occasion. I shall worry all night for fear of spilling something down it!" Replied Quistis.

"You worry too much my dear sister, for everyone here is wearing their best attire and probably thinking the same as yourself. Why you think that you would spill something, I do not know, for I have yet to see you drop a single item on any garment you have worn in all the years I have known you." Stated Rinoa.

Quistis replied, "You are too kind to me and I know that you meal well, but I do not think I can stop worrying until the night is over."

"Look there is our dear friend Susannah and her sister Maria! Let us go over to them and let them know that we are here," said Rinoa.

Making their way to the other side of the room, Susannah Loire turned and said

"Quistis, Rinoa, I am glad to see you and I trust that you are both well?"

"Very well and yourself?" Asked Rinoa.

"Well thank you, but a little anxious as I see my father is once again going around the room and trying to persuade everyone to dance. He said it will give a good party atmosphere for the new owner of 'Galbadia Hall'," replied Susannah.

" I don't see anyone that I do not recognize, perhaps he is not coming," stated Quistis.

Susannah looked around the room before replying.

"He has not yet arrived, but he is supposedly bringing his two sisters. One of which is married to a wealthy businessman, who will be accompanying her tonight. There is also another gentleman, who is supposed to be his good friend from Deling that will attend also."

"You seem to be well informed. Have you already been introduced to them?" Asked Rinoa.

"I have not, but father went down this morning to greet them and invite them to our house for one of his dining and music evenings. You and your family will of course also be invited. So I am afraid that like yourself, I too will have to await my turn to be introduced," said Susannah.

When they turned once more to look about the room, they could see Lord Laguna Loire standing in front of their sister Marianne.

"He will have great difficulty in trying to persuade our Marianne, to get up on her feet and dance, for he will be there all night and not succeed." Said Rinoa.

"Rinoa really!" Said Quistis as she could not help but join in the laughter of Susannah and Maria.

It was only when everyone on the dance floor had ceased in their actions and now stood transfixed, as they looked towards the door. When the music also stopped, everyone's attention throughout the hall was then drawn in the same direction.

Standing before them in the most elegant finery, stood two extremely handsome men.

Both equally dressed in cream pants, white high collared shirts, jackets of a deep blue and a white cravat tied at the neck. The man with short-cropped fair hair was smiling as he took in all his surroundings.

However, the other darker haired man seemed displeased with everything, as he stood with a hand on his hip, surveying all before him. As he caught the eye of everyone present for the briefest of seconds. Not stopping until he reached Quistis and then Rinoa, as his gaze seemed locked with hers.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the start of the actual party…more will be revealed in the next chapter. As always please let me have your comments……JD


End file.
